


Today

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Gen, Getting Back at Dumbledore, Ire - Freeform, Politics, Post War, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Today would be a good day
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 7





	Today

The rage swelled and churned within him. Months upon months the anger and ire he had been feeling towards Dumbledore had been growing.

He sure had won the war but he hadn’t yet won the battle. For after all, _Dumbledore was still alive_.

The night of the battle, the sordid truth had been revealed; he had been brought up, _groomed,_ to be the perfect poster boy for the light. To always be the hero, the champion, the victor. All a manner of different names, all meant the same thing in the end; _a sacrificial lamb._

Snape had revealed the truth in his death. His memories through his tears were able to give him the clarification he had sorely needed to see what his life actually _meant_.

But then, it all had to change. Dumbledore had _miraculously_ survived, hidden away for months as the war tore apart a country and destroyed hundreds of lives. It was perfectly acceptable for _Dumbledore_ to run away and hide. But _Merlin_ -forbid if the _Great Harry Potter_ were to take just a few days off to rest and recover.

But now the _great_ Albus Dumbledore was back and wanting his position as the _illustrious_ leader once more.

He wasn’t going to get it back.

Harry had run, fought and liberated an entire country _without_ any help from Dumbledore — who was _much_ too busy hiding away in a lovely cottage in the South Downs to be concerned with the affairs of the country.

So excuse him if he was just a _little_ bit angry with how Dumbledore was now parading about the Ministry as if he owned the place.

But this time, Dumbledore wouldn’t be getting away with doing nothing scot free. Because Dumbledore had made him _angry._

 _Last time,_ he had been properly angry, he had blown up his aunt. She hadn’t meant to survive it, that had just been plain luck.

 _This time_ _he knew what he was doing._

But he had grown up since then, he had a lot more _finesse._

No, he wasn’t going to do something so uncouth as to blow the old man up. He was going to destroy Dumbledore _politically_. He was going to take away every single bit of power he had, until he was no more important than the flobberworms that were used in Potions class.

And it was going to start today. Because today, Dumbledore had not only regained his seat at the Wizengamot but also his Headmaster position at Hogwarts.

McGonagall had been pushed aside once more to linger in the shadows and total power had returned to him.

No longer would this remain acceptable, for his blood ran red and his heart pumped loudly against his ribcage. Today, _today_ would be his fall from grace, his head-first plummet into the depth of hell where he belonged.

Because _today_ was Harry’s birthday. It would be his first birthday in a country at relative peace and what better way to celebrate than to destroy a false idol?

He had a front page exclusive with Skeeter that was being released today, his hidden story from childhood to now. All the _juicy_ details; just so happening to include all of Dumbledore’s _lies_ . From how he nearly killed his sister, right up to how he was the true creator of _Voldemort._

Dumbledore wanted fame and he _would_ get it.

Harry smiled, his grin wide with just a little bit too much teeth showing.

Today would be a good day.


End file.
